Pequeño
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Saga Cinco años'. Al verlo allí tan pequeño e indefenso durmiendo entre sus brazos, Lucy pensó si no era un crimen querer besar a ese niño de cinco años. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.


**Pequeño.**

**Resumen:** Al verlo allí, tan pequeño e indefenso durmiendo entre sus brazos, Lucy pensó si no era un crimen querer besar a ese niño de cinco años. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel-Lucy Heartfilia.

**Género:** Amistad, Fluffy, Romance, Familia.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

―Y así es como terminó todo.

Lucy Heartfilia miró a Mirajane Strauss y luego al pequeño niño que observaba su habitación atentamente.

―Debes estar de broma ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Mirajane soltó una leve risa musical mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Ya quisiera yo, Lucy ―suspiró―, pero estas son las cosas que pasan cuando Natsu se mete en problemas.

La rubia arrugó la cara y volvió a ver al niño, quien le sonreía abiertamente.

―Okey, lo acepto ―se cruzó de brazos―, pero aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo.

Aunque su cara seguía mostrando una radiante sonrisa que podría enamorar a cualquiera, Mirajane se sintió algo incómoda, ahora venía la parte difícil de todo el problema.

―Pues, verás… ―se mordió levemente sus labios―. Oye, Lucy, ¿de casualidad no tendrás un poco de agua? ¡Ando tan sedienta!

La Heartfilia parpadeó confundida ante el repentino cambio de tema, asintió un poco y comenzó a andar hacia la cocina. Aun le costaba asimilar los acontecimientos recientes que se habían suscitado en el gremio mientras ella estuvo enferma.

Sabía que Natsu era estúpido, pero no hasta ese límite.

―¡Mira-san!, ¿también te gustaría unas galletas? Las hice recientemente ―comentó Lucy mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a su habitación, trayendo una bandeja con un pequeño tentempié.

La sonrisa que traía la Heartfilia desapareció de su rostro al contemplar la horrible escena que tenía al frente. Su hermosa habitación había sido reducida a un revoltijo durante su ausencia. De la impresión, dejó caer la bandeja y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas.

―¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?! ―gritó exaltada.

Para su desgracia, solo recibió como respuesta la risa jovial de un pequeño de cinco años quien salía debajo de su cama con una expresión de diversión.

―¡Tú! ―lo señaló―¡Pequeño demonio! ¡Siempre trayendo problemas!

El niño parpadeó confundido, la miró fijamente y le sacó la lengua.

―¡Lucy es mala! ―exclamó.

Ignorando ese comentario, la rubia dio grandes zancadas hasta alcanzar al pequeño y sacarlo de un tirón.

―¡¿Dónde está Mira-san?! ―exigió saber.

―La hermanita Mira se ha ido. Te ha dejado aquello― explicó mientras señalaba una carta que reposaba sobre la mesa, que milagrosamente seguía en pie.

Lucy miró el sobre y luego volvió a ver al niño.

―No te muevas ―ordenó.

El niño se enfurruñó todo y se cruzó de brazos. Por otra parte, Lucy tomó el sobre y lo abrió con algo de prisa. Necesitaba una explicación urgente a todo eso. A medida que leía el contenido, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más de la impresión. Requirió de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo y lanzarse del puente más cercano a su casa.

Miró la carta.

Miró el niño.

Maldijo levemente.

―Natsu ―siseó―, ¿quién te dijo que bebieras pociones mágicas cuyos efectos no conoces?

El pequeño niño le sacó la lengua y comenzó a corretear por toda la habitación, desordenándola más –si es que aquello era posible-. Por su lado, Lucy cayó de rodilla con expresión derrotada, quizás hasta algo teatral, mientras la carta que Mirajane le había dejado antes de fugarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad seguía en su mano.

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente: 'Por favor, cuida a Natsu mientras buscamos la forma de traerlo a la normalidad_._'

Aparentemente, Natsu había tomado accidentalmente una pócima que lo convirtió en un niño de cinco años, pero no solo había afectado su edad sino también su memoria. Según lo que Mirajane le explicó, Natsu creía que ellos estaban cuidándolo mientras Igneel, el dragón que en algún tiempo crió a su compañero, estaba de cacería, o algo por el estilo. Y ahora, ella tendría que hacerse cargo de él hasta que volviera a su edad correspondiente.

En pocas palabras, sería su niñera.

No.

No.

¡NO!

Lucy estaba espantada, apenas podía lidiar con un Natsu de… posiblemente diecisiete años, porque pensándolo bien ella no sabía cuál era la edad de Dragneel, y con una mentalidad de… un niño de cinco años, y ahora tenía que ver cómo manejaba a un niño de cinco con mentalidad de cinco.

Rechinó los dientes. Odiaría el número cinco de por vida.

―¡¿Por qué yo?! ―exclamó entre llantos―. ¡Erza, Happy y Gray también pueden hacerlo!

―¡Deja de lloriquear, Lucas! ―fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del pequeño, quien saltaba felizmente sobre su cama―¡Juguemos!

―¡Es Lucy! ―chilló indignada―¡Deja mi ropa interior en paz!

―¡Es horrible! ―respondió el pequeño, mientras se la ponía en la cabeza―. ¿Por qué es tan corta?

Lucy se puso roja como un tomate, aunque no estaba segura si era por la indignación o por la vergüenza –quizás una combinación de ambas-. Saltó encima de Natsu y le arrebató la prenda de la cabeza. El niño exclamó un reclamo ante la acción de la 'bruja mala' y se puso a llorar.

―¡Eres mala! ¡No quiero estar contigo! ―chillaba―¡Quiero a Igneel! ¡Quiero a mi papá Igneel ahora!

Impactada, quizás hasta algo dolida y culpable, Lucy suspiró. Por eso estaba segura que aquello no era para ella, con el Natsu versión grande, podría simplemente golpearlo o gritarle que se largara, pero con éste no. Posiblemente iría presa si se atrevía a alzar la mano en contra del pequeño, y aunque no fuese así, Lucy jamás se atrevería a golpear a un niño, por muy malcriado y desesperante que fuera. Además era Natsu, y no recordaba nada. Lo más seguro era que, aunque saltara y riera mientras destruía sus cosas, se sintiera solo y confundido al verse rodeado de gente extraña para él.

Con gentileza, posó su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y la acarició levemente. Natsu dejó de llorar al sentir el contacto cálido, y hasta algo familiar, sobre su cabeza. Alzó sus ojos y se encontró con los cálidos orbes de la chica, quien sonreía con ternura.

―Disculpa, Natsu, no he sido muy amable contigo ―se disculpó―. Creo que comprendo cómo te sientes, pero Igneel no regresará en un rato, así que mientras tanto, ¿jugamos algo?

El niño la miró, primero con sorpresa y luego con felicidad, mientras la más radiante sonrisa se dibujaba sobre su rostro.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó, saltando a los brazos de su nueva amiga.

Y aunque le tomaría horas enteras recoger todos los desastres que hicieron, Lucy no dejó de sonreír mientras correteaba a Natsu por toda la estancia, o cuando trataban de hornear galletas y tumbaban toda la harina por el suelo, ni mucho menos en el momento en que Natsu casi inundaba su casa luego de un fallido intento de 'ser un hombre y bañarse solo'.

Pero, sobre todo, no borró la sonrisa durante el momento en que Natsu y ella se acurrucaban sobre un sillón y el pequeño murmuró 'Te quiero, Lucy' antes de caer rendido por el cansancio. De hecho, casi pudo jurar que su corazón se llenaba de un extraño sentimiento mientras se imaginaba que era el Natsu de diecisiete años quien le decía eso.

Soltó un suspiro, algo sonrojada. Entonces dirigió la vista hacia su pequeño protegido y acarició suavemente sus cabellos. Al verlo allí tan pequeño e indefenso, durmiendo entre sus brazos, Lucy pensó si no era un crimen querer besar a ese niño de cinco años.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: **Un poco de fluffy para el alma (?). No sé cómo me habrá quedado porque creo que esta pareja no es lo mío, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Quizás, dependiendo como me vaya con éste, me anime a hacer algo parecido con otras parejas predominantes en el fandom. Espero les haya gustado y, por favor, dejen reviews, son gratis.

La Saga Cinco Años consta de cinco One-shots que ya están publicados

-**Pequeño**: Al verlo allí, tan pequeño e indefenso durmiendo entre sus brazos, Lucy pensó si no era un crimen querer besar a ese niño de cinco años. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.

-**Enano**: Ahora, ¿quién era el más enano entre los tres?: ¿Levy, Lily o el pequeño Gajeel que los miraba a punto de llorar?. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot.

-**Inocente**: Gray comprendió mientras sus labios chocaban contra los de ella que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Juvia seguía siendo la misma acosadora pervertida y él la inofensiva e inocente alma de Dios. Gray/Juvia. One-shot.

-**Hermoso**: Jellal se quedó mudo ante la declaración de aquél hermoso ser que afirmaba ser Erza. Sí, eran idénticas, el único problema es que la Titania que él recordaba tenía diecinueve años, no cinco. Jellal/Erza. One-shot

**-Intermitente: **En una encrucijada intermitente de sentimientos donde Juvia balbuceaba sobre besos robados, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio, Erza pensaba en nombres de niños y Natsu simplemente se limitaba a ser Natsu. One-shot.

Ama-chan off


End file.
